New Beginnings (White Rabbit)
by MorganiteHeliodor
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, Weiss realizes how much she truly cares about Velvet as the now former heiress watches over her faunus crush, unaware that Velvet harbors feelings for the white haired huntress as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this is not the most conventional pairing, and while I would normally prefer White Rose for Weiss and Crosshares for Velvet, I have had this idea kicking around in my head for a while and figured I would finally get off my rear and put it to paper. I am aware that Weiss may seem a little OOC, but I was trying to use her sorrow from the fall of Beacon as the catalyst for her emotional bearing in this story. I appreciate any constructive input which may help me later on.**_

NEW BEGINNING

It had been a week since the fall of Beacon, and Team RWBY had been scattered. Blake had vanished without a trace. Ruby was getting ready to leave with Jaune, Nora and Ren. Yang was in a state of depression over Blake's disappearance and the loss of her right arm. Weiss was at a nearby mecal treatment center that survived the chaos watching over her friend Velvet Scarlettina, who had collapsed after taking a picture of Weiss and her rapier, Myrtenaster. Weiss until 3 days ago was the heiress to Schnee Dust Company, but after an intense argument with her father, was now left to her own devices.

Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi and Fox Alistair were on their way back to check in on Velvet after getting a bite to eat when Coco spotted the former heiress sitting in the chair near the sleeping faunus with Myrtenaster sitting across her lap.

"Guys, can you give me a few minutes, please?" Coco asked her teammates.

"Of course" Fox said as Yatsuhashi nodded in understanding before sitting down to meditate.

Weiss heard the chocolate themed fashionista walking toward her with a soft smile on her face. Returning the grin nervously, Weiss moved to stand up when Coco stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please dont get up, weiss. You've been through a lot. We all have actually" Coco said softly.

"How are you and the rest of your team doing, if I may ask?"

"Yatsu is like a rock, as always. It's hard to say with Fox, but I can tell he's worried about Velvet and everything else thats going on".

"What about you, Adel?" Weiss questioned.

"I'll be fine, Weiss. I also want to thank you for standing up for Velvet after that Paladine hit her" Coco said as she removed her sunglasses to rub her tired eyes.

"It was no trouble. I could not stand by and let her get hurt further" Weiss admitted.

"There is something else I do need to talk to you about though" Weiss added, her voice shaking noticably.

"What is it, Weiss?" Coco asked, with a concerned look on her face.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by an immediate rush of emotions and tears flowing from her bright blue eyes.

Coco gently rested her hand on Weiss' shoulder and softly said "You dont have to speak if you dont want to, and if your tears are anything to go by, I think I know what you wanted to tell me".

"I know you worry about her and care for her, Adel, but I realized my feelings for her when I made the decision to rush in and block that Paladine" Weiss sniffled slightly unladylike as she turned to look at the sleeping faunus.

"I think she will be glad to have you in her life, Weiss" Coco chimed in.

"At that, Weiss admitted, "You know I am no longer the heiress of the SDC, dont you?"

Coco's dark brown eyes went wider than a Goliath's eyes and shouted "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I had a major argument with my father three days ago about everything that has happened and told him that I would not be returning to Atlas with him. He also saw how I looked at Velvet when she was in the medical bullhead and could tell that I had feelings for her. He also told me that and I quote, 'No heir of mine will be seen having any kind of a relationship with one of those animals!' " Coco's eyes started to show signs of anger in them until the former SDC heiress held up her finger to finish explaining. "I told him that if he would just swallow that stubborn Schnee pride and actually talk to some of the faunus NOT employed by the SDC, he might find that they aren't all like the White Fang and that I didn't care if he disapproved of me falling in love with a Faunus".

The fashionista looked absolutely awestruck hearing about the argument between the Patriarch of the Schnee family and the former heiress. Coco decided to take a leap and made a proposition to the former heiress. "Weiss, I know you are financially stable for the time being, but if you want, I would like to offer to take you under my wing as a business partner within Adele Clothing".

After a minute of consideration, Weiss took Coco by the hand and shook it in a businesslike manner saying "I would be honored, and thank you".

Unseen by either Coco or Weiss, a slight smile appeared on Velvet.s face as well as a small stream of tears from her eyes. It was at that moment when both of the huntresses were startled by a soft voice whispering both of their names, causing them to rush to each side of the Rabbit faunus' bed.

"how are you feeling, Velvet?" Coco asked hurridly

"Like I got trampled by a herd of Goliaths" Velvet winced slightly as she chuckled.

Weiss looked concerned upon seeing the pain on Velvet's face and instinctively began to brush her fingers through the silky brown hair of the rabbit faunus and looked deep into her eyes.

"Coco..." Whispered Velvet. "I understand. I will be back in a bit. I'm going to let the boys know you are ok and will bring them by later" Coco said with a look of acknowledgement toward the former heiress and her teammate.

Weiss looked deep into Velvets eyes and asked sotly, "You heard everything I said to her, didnt you?" "I did", Velvet said. "And I want to thank you for saving me from the Paladine".

"I..." stammered Weiss. "It's alright, Weiss" The faunus began. "I understand what you are going through and how you feel. I was fighting with my feelings for you for several months". Velvet took a deep breath before starting again. "You may no longer be in line for the leadership of the SDC, but that will not stop my feelings for you". Velvet now had tears streaming down from her bright eyes as she looked at the target of her affection.

Weiss looked at Velvet with a shocked look on her face as though she couldnt beloeve that Velvet admitted to falling in love with a Schnee. "When? How long have you had these feelings for me?" Weiss asked cautiosly.

"Do you remember when my team met yours at the bullhead as you were heading off to Mountain Glenn?" Velvet asked. Weiss shivered as she remembered that ill fated Search and Destroy mission. "I do" she replied. Velvet continued, "I already had a very bad feeling about that day, but when we passed you and your team, I began to worry worse than what I was, knowing that you were going out on an S & D mission. I worried for you all, but you most of all, and so after getting back to the dorms, I talked to Coco about it and she helped me realize that I was falling in love with you".

Slightly worried, Weiss asked, "How many peoply know?"

"Coco obviously. I didn't know, but Fox and Yatsu heard Coco and me talking about it, and now I've finally told you" the faunus said. "I know I probably should have told you sooner, but I didnt know if you would reject my fe...MFPH!" Velvet was cut off as Weiss pressed her finger gently against Velvet's lips, showing the rabbit faunus that her fears of rejection were completely unfounded.

"I am so sorry that I did not tell you how I felt sooner, Velvet, but now that I am no longer a member of the Schnee family, I am free to love who I wish. I have had feelings for you for quite some time, and now I am able to show and love you with all of my heart".

Velvet blushed as her love interest admitted her feelings as well, and gently leaned in and rested her forehead against Weiss' and whispered "Thank you, Weiss". With a tender smile, Weiss whispered "You are very welcome, Velvet".


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings (White Rabbit)

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **After taking a good look at the first chapter I did for New Beginnings, I am going to be stretching the story out a little bit and develope the relationship between Velvet and Weiss. Once again, input and ideas are welcome, as are reviews.**_

 _ **(**_ _I do NOT own RWBY. That belongs to Monty Oum, Rest In Peace.)_

The following morning, Velvet was released from the medical center. Team CFVY met her as she came out into the sunshine for the first time in a week, Weiss right beside her. Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi all smiled happily as they saw their faunus teammate, and to Weiss' surprise, they also smiled at her as well.

Coco hugged both Weiss and Velvet while Yatsu rested his massive hand gently on Velvets shoulder. Fox was still unsure of his feelings about Velvet and the former heiress being together, but given that both his leader and the gentle giant were accepting of it, he relaxed a little.

Yatsu asked softly "It is good to see you up and about, Velvet. I also wish to thank you, Miss Schnee for looking after our teammate. Coco explained to us what you have been through since the destruction of Beacon". Weiss had a pang of regret as she remembered the argument with her father, but was also was feeling surprisingly at peace with herself, knowing Velvet shared her feelings of affection.

"Thank you, Yatsu" Velvet said to her friend. Weiss softly said "You are most welcome, Yatsuhashi. I did not want to see her hurt, and also make sure she was well taken care of in the medical facility". Fox raised an eyebrow as he heard something in Weiss' voice before he allowed himself a small smile.

"Coco, could I ask you something in private please?" Weiss asked with a nervous look in her eyes. "Sure thing" Coco says.

After walking away from the rest of the group for a few minutes, Weiss got the courage to talk to her business partner. "I would like to spend more time with Velvet and possible see if these feelings we seem to have for each other will become stronger, but I am also scared that I will make a mess of things and hurt her". Coco lowered her glasses slightly so that Weiss could see into her dark brown eyes. "Weiss, I understand how you feel about this, but I've seen the way you are around her, and I can tell your feelings for her are genuine'. Coco took a second to collect her thoughts again. "I know you wont hurt her because you feel closer to Velvet than you do with anyone else on Remnant. I also know for a fact that she has strong feelings for you. I have seen her cry herself to sleep with worry over your safety, especially when you were at Mountain Glenn".

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief at hearing this and summoned her courage to ask Coco one simple question. "Coco, I would like to ask your permission as Velvet's team leader, if I could take her out on a date". The fashionista's eyes went wide with surprise and a proud smile spread across her face at the same time. "I thought you would never ask. Of course you can take her out on a date. You two go have a good time and we will see you later".

Two hours later, Velvet and Weiss were both dressed in a fresh change of clothes, Weiss wearing a knee length off white dinner dress with light blue heels and her hair flowing down her back, out of its trademark side ponytail, and Velvet in a caramel with brown trimmed dress and black high heels with her hair done up in a French Twist style. To say that both women looked good would be an understatement. Weiss even found it hard to keep her eyes off of the faunus as she looked at her date. Velvet, feeling the former heiress' eyes on her blushed a bright red as she smiled back at Weiss.

"Weiss, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me since last week. I mean it" Velvet said nervously. "Weiss, feeling her own nervousness stuttered slightly as she replied. "It was nothing. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I...I honestly didnt know how much you meant to me until I rushed to your defense after you were hit". The rabbit faunus looked at Weiss with a look that showed her appreciation and admiration for the former heiress.

They were approaching a classy resturaunt that served a variety of foods from all over the continent. As the two women walked through the door, they were greeted by the head waiter. "Reservation for two under the name Weiss Schnee" Weiss said. The waiter looked at his list and then motioned for the two lovely ladies to follow him. "would you like some wine, Miss?" the waiter asked. "No thank you, just water please" Weiss answered. As the waiter went to get their water, Weiss asked Velvet if there was anything in particular that she wanted to eat. Velvet said that she would like a Ceaser Salad with a red wine vinegarette. Weiss nodded in agreement and ordered herself the same salad with a creamy ranch dressing. The waiter returned with their water and took their order, then departed into the kitchen, leaving them alone with their thoughts as they enjoyed each others company. Nervously, Weiss reached her hand out and placed it on the table, palm up. Velvet smiles and blushed as she looked into Weiss' bright blue eyes and took her hand lightly.

Weiss felt happy that she was on a date with the beautiful faunus, but at the same time, she was also sad that Beacon was gone, as was the rest of her team and she had no way of contacting them with the CCT down. The white hired huntress looked across the table and noticed the snowflake hairpin in Velvet's hair and immediately blushed, suspecting that Velvet wore it to show that she truly cared for Weiss. After a few minutes, the waiter returned with their salads before taking his leave, leaving them to enjoy their meal. Weiss had a surprise for Velvet at the end of their dinner that she knew would bring a smile to the faunus' face. as the two were almost finished with their salads, Weiss signalled for the for the waiter to bring their desert that she had ordered over the phone. Weiss took Velvet's hand again and said "I have a small surprise for you".

Within a minute, the waiter brought out a small dish of chocolate mousse for Weiss and and slice of carrot cake for Velvet. Upon seeing her desert, Velvet smiled and began to cry softly as she looked deep into her lovely dates eyes. "I hope you like it, Velvet". The faunus took her fork and took a small bite. Velvet was pleasantly surprised by the explosion of flavors, and she looked at Weiss, nodding her approval which brought a smile to Weiss' face.

They two finished their desert and Weiss paid the bill before taking Velvet by the arm and walking out with her into the cool evening air. Velvet tipped her head back and took a breath of the evening air before turning to face a nervous Weiss and noticing how tense her young date was, Velvet gently placed her hand on weiss' cheek and brushed the soft cheek with her thumb. As shy as they both were, just being together on their date and their shared feelings helped them to react naturally and hide their fears. Weiss was blushing softly at Velvet's touchand leaned into the faunus' gently caress before bringing her hown hand up to cover the soft fingers on her cheek.

Weiss then unexpectedly lowered theyr hands and wrapped her arms around Velvet's waist, pulling her in closer. Velvet wrapped her own arms around her date and, lowering her ears behind her head, leaned down to rest her head against Weiss'. Neither one knew who initiated , but before they both knew it, their soft lips with pressing gently against each other, illiciting a soft moan from both women. They held this kiss briefly before their feelings for each other rose, as did the intensity of their kiss.

Velvet carefully brushed her tongue against the young Schnee's lips, asking politely for entrance. The faunus was surprised when Weiss parted her lips and allowed her own tongue to meet Velvet's midway in a dance of emotion and passion that brought both to tears of joy. Eventually they both lost the fight with their need for air and broke apart softly panting as they regained their bearings. Weiss smiled up at Velvet and lost herself in the bright brown eyes and held the faunus tight. Velvet could tell that Weiss was happy with her, but feeling how hard the former heiress' heart was racing, she could tell that Weiss was still trying to do everything she could to make sure that the faunus was happy. Velvet leaned down to Weiss ear and with a noticable tremor in her voice whispered, "Thank you for tonight, my Snowflake. I had a wonderful time and would love to do it again sometime".

Weiss nodded her head and said "I would too and I am so glad you had a good time, my beautiful Bunny".


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings (White Rabbit)

Chapter 3

 _ **Here goes with Ch. 3. The social awkwardness between Velvet and Weiss is still evident from how they were acting during their date in Ch. 2 and again as they were leaving the restaurant. I have a feeling that things will get a little interesting for them both as Weiss finally steps into her new role as Coco's business partner, and Velvet helps her team with Search and Rescue missions in the destroyed parts of Vale and Beacon Academy.**_

 _ **(I do not own RWBY. RIP Monty and thanks again for a great adventure)**_

Walking back toward the seemingly untouched sections of Vale, Weiss and Velvet look around and get a really good look at the damage done for the first time in a week and are stunned with disbelief and sorrow. With a knowing look, the two huntresses hold each others arms tightly as they shiver at the thought that either one of them could have been lost in the chaos of Cinder, the Grimm and White Fang's attack.

"Weiss.." Velvet says softly. Weiss turns and looks at Velvet before answering, "I can't believe the damage. We were all lucky to have escaped with our lives". Seeing the tears forming in Velvet's eyes, Weiss reaches up and softly wipes them away before resting her hand on the faunus' cheek. "I feel like we should still try and do something to help if we can. Maybe there are still people that haven't been found yet or that need help trying to rebuild".

The former heiress' eyes begin to water at hearing her girlfriend's words and knows that Velvet wouldn't rest knowing that she could still do something to help. Weiss knew that she needed to start her new position as the new business partner of the faunus' team leader. Unbeknownst to Velvet, her white haired snowflake also had an idea for a special gift for her. Weiss just needed to talk to Coco about it and learn what she could about certain fashion features and accessories.

The two huntresses decided to continue walking to their sleeping quarters near the medical facility where they could try and get some sleep before they started into their new roles. When they reached their destination and got changed into their sleepwear, they sat down to discuss what was to come for them, both in their careers and also together in their personal lives. They both agreed that Weiss could do a good deal as a huntress while helping Coco out with the company. Velvet could work closely with Fox and Yatsuhashi on S & R missions or with rebuilding.

The following morning, Velvet and Weiss rose early and quickly to prepare for their day and with a quick call to Coco, Velvet met up with Fox and Yatsuhashi while Coco talked with Weiss about her new position. After hearing about everything her new partnership would entail, Weiss too the chance to ask Coco about helping with a surprise gift for Velvet.

"What did you have in mind for her, if you dont mind me asking?" Coco inquired.

"You know how Velvet can mimic any weapon that she has a picture of, right?" Weiss asked.

Coco nodded. "Of course. she's a great fighter and very versatile". "I think that with a way to channel dust, she could make her weapon even more versatile and further increase her combat effectiveness" Weiss said.

"I would like your help in making her an outfit that has dust woven into it that, when she channels her aura into it, will allow her to channel the dust into her mimicked weapons".

Coco looked at Weiss with an astonished look on her face and a huge smile as well. "I think Velvet would absolutely love it. Since you know so much about dust, you could help with weaving the dust into the fabric as well as helping her to use it effectively" Coco said.

Weiss smiled happily as she pictured the look on her girlfriend's face when she received a gift from her. "I would need your help figuring out what kind of a combat outfit to make for her that would incorporate the dust into since you are the reigning fashionista here, Partner" laughed the younger huntress. Coco also chuckled, knowing that the former heiress was learning to trust others more and also to let her guard down with her friends.

For the remaining three members of Team CFVY, they were on a Search and Rescue mission in the heavily damaged districts of Vale near the Restaurant that Velvet and Weiss had their dinner date in the night before. Velvet spots the area where she and Weiss had shared, with a surprising lack of shyness between them, their first kiss while standing in the light of Remnant's shattered moon and instantly, a smile appears on her face that is quickly noticed by Yatsuhashi.

"Are you alright, Velvet?" the big guy asks.

"I'm fine, Yatsu. I was just thinking about last night is all" Velvet answers softly.

Just as the gentle giant was about to ask her what she meant, Fox yelled for his teammates to come help him clear some rubble. "Velvet listens with her faunus ears as Fox uses his own heightened sense of hearing to pinpoint the location of a survivor who was trapped under a partially collapsed building. Unable to lift one large piece of concrete, Velvet looks at Yatsuhashi, who nods before lifting the slab out of the way with little trouble. Velvet, being the smallest begins to slip through the gap unearthed by the slab, She vanishes briefly before coming back up out of the hole with the survivor under her left arm. Yatsuhashi reaches down and carefully takes the survivor as Fox helps Velvet out of the hole. "Thank you, Fox" Velvet says as she dusts herself off. Fox replies with a casual nod as he turns back toward the relay point for the search parties.

Four hours later and several close calls later, Coco and Weiss have a new sleeker combat outfit for Velvet with several different kinds of dust woven into the soft yet durable fabric. As far as the color scheme went, Weiss had always loved Velvet's trademark brown and gold colored outfit. The difference between this outfit and the faunus' current outfit was the emblem that was emblazoned on the back. Rather than Velvet's trademark patchwork heart design, Weiss made a new one that symbolized the love she had for the rabbit faunus. it was a patchwork snowflake surrounding a crystalline heart. Looking at Coco for her input, The former heiress noticed that the fashionista had tears running down her cheeks at seeing the new emblem.

"Coco..?" Weiss began. Coco wiped the tears away and turned to face Weiss with an enormous smile on her face, "She's going to absolutely love this, and great job with the new emblem". "I hope so, Coco" Weiss admits, blushing brightly. "Speaking of Velvet, I hope her, Fox and Yatsuhashi are ok" Coco says, causing her business partner to agree with her.

Just then, the two turn to see a messenger running into the room panting heavily. "Can we help you?" Coco asks as Weiss tries to calm the runner down. "A rabbit faunus named Scarletina sent me to get you and Miss Schnee immediately and she also says for you to bring your weapons".

Weiss and Coco look at each other with fear in their eyes before grabbing their gear and running hard for the relay point near the medical center. " _Please be alright, Velvet. I don't want to lose you."_ Weiss thought as her heart pounded in her chest. Coco was having a tough time keeping up with the smaller huntress, so Weiss used her time dilation glyphs to help the fashionista keep up with her. Upon approaching the medical center, Coco and Weiss heard gunfire and shouting, causing them to pick up their pace. Upon rounding the corner of the building, Weiss ran headlong into a rampaging Beowolf Alpha, causing her to fall to the ground. Before she could move, the Beowolf swung its hige paw at the former heiress, and as Weiss braced herself for the impact, she was surprised that it didn't come. she quickly opened her eyes and looked above her again to see bullets ripping the alpha to pieces from two different directions. Looking in the directions where the rounds came from, she was shocked to see the minigun of her business partner, and the equally devastating mimicked version of her girlfriend winding down.

With a panicked huff, she looked at the two minigun wielders and nodded her thanks as Velvet walked up to her and held her hand out to help the heiress up. Upon standing, Weiss wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her fiercely on the lips briefly before burying her face into the faunus' shoulder.

Velvet tightened her embrace around her girlfriend and held her tight, feeling the former heiress sobbing uncontrollably as she was relieved to see her love unharmed after the Alpha attacked. Coco walked over to them and hugged them both quickly before going to talk with Fox and Yatsu about what had happened. Too bad for everyone, the conversation was suddenly cut short as a King Taijitu and two Ursa Majors arrived. Coco yelled for her teammate and business partner, and upon looking past Velvet, Weiss quickly turned her love to her right just in time to get the faunus out of harms way, but not far or fast enough to get herself out of danger. Velvet's heart shattered as she heard the blood curdling scream that came from the younger huntress as a fang from the taijitu ripped its way through Weiss' right leg. Upon hearing the horror and pain in the former heiress' voice, Yatsuhashi disengaged from the Ursa he was fighting, leaving it to Coco and Fox. With speed belying his massive stature, Yatsu closed the gap between the Ursa and the Taijitu, and with a single upward vertical swing, took the head off of the snake and giving Velvet a chance to get the fang out of her girlfriend and out of the path of the remaining Grimm.

 _ **A/N I know that this chapter was longer than my previous two, but there was a lot to set up for the next couple of chapters i have planned that needed to appear here.**_

 _ **I know that I had Weiss get hurt worse than Velvet, but that doesnt mean that I dislike her. Just like when she rushed to block the paladin after Velvet was knocked down, this time I wanted her to be left defenseless as she saved her girlfriend, showing just how selfless her love for Velvet truly is.**_

 _ **I would like to thank CalitaRael for a small suggestion back in ch. 1 and for the push to get this story off the ground and also to SnowieBearSnarl for putting up with me picking her brain.**_

 _ **See you back here in Chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings (White Rabbit)

Chapter 4

 _ **A/N Welcome back to my story as well as thank you to those of you following and fovoriting it. I will get right to it and say that I apologize for any of Team CFVY appearing out of character a bit, but for the purpose of the story, I think that after the destruction of Beacon, they are all still saddened and in shock to varying degrees, but things will get better for them all at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **I do appreciate any constructive feedback on things, so please feel free to drop a review or even a suggestion of how things could go from here.**_

 __Weiss slowly opened her eyes to a bright white room and winced at the blinding light pouring through the window of her room, as well as the dulled pain in her right leg. Still a little foggy, She tried to recall what had happened that put her in this particular situation. Weiss had her answer as soon as she gingerly sat up and looked at her leg, which was wrapped in bandages and set into a cast. Weiss leaned back slowly with a groan before feeling a soft pressure being applied to her left hand. Turning her head slightly, she looked down and saw the softly snoozing form of her girlfriend, Velvet, holding her hand.

Weiss smiled as she began to softly brush her fingers through Velvet's soft brown hair and cursed herself for not being fast enough to avoid the Taijitu attack. After a minute or so, the door slowly opened and in came the doctor who had worked on Weiss' leg.

"Good, it appears that you are awake" whispered the doctor as he noticed the sleeping faunus. "Thank you for saving my leg, Doctor" Weiss said, trying not to wake her girlfriend from her slumber.

"You are very welcome, Miss Schnee, but the one you should be thanking is this young woman beside you. If not for her rushing you here in such a hurry and also using her aura to augment your own, it is likely that you wouldn't have survived" admitted the doctor. "You truly have an amazing girlfriend".

Nodding to the doctor in agreement over Velvet, Weiss felt Velvet begin to stir and gently gave the faunus' hand a squeeze, reassuring her that The young huntress was still with her.

"I think that with rest and sufficient aura recovery, you should be able to start walking again under supervision by the end of the week, Miss Schnee. That taijitu took a significant chunk out of the bone, but I am confident that between the two of you," he glanced at Velvet, "You can fully repair the damage and get back to work".

Velvet and Weiss both nodded to the doctor as he turned to leave after his assessment of Weiss' leg. "Thank you, Bunny. I never would have survived without you" the young woman started to cry as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her girlfriend.

"You risked yourself to save my life Snowflake, how could I not do what I could to save yours when you desperately needed it?" Velvet replied with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to avoid that taijitu, Velvet" Weiss said softly.

Weiss and velvet leaned their heads closer together and softly rested their foreheads against each other, holding each other close. Velvet tenderly wrapped her ears around behind Weiss' head and tipped her head down, bringing her lips into contact with Weiss', pouring her heart into that soft, meaningful action.

"Snowflake, I..." Weiss placed a finger on Velvet's lips before whispering softly, "I know what you are going to say, but I want to say it first," The former heiress said. "I love you, Velvet. More now than I ever did. You are more important to me than even my own life". There was an heir of confidence in her words that told the faunus how sincere the feelings for her were.

Velvet was left speachless as she heard her girlfrield say these words and had tears streaming down her face as she stared deep into the piercing blue of Weiss' eyes. Velvet wiped her eyes as she smiled happily at Weiss, knowing that the heiress held her heart and wasn't about to let it go for the world.

Starting to feel tired again, Weiss nodded toward her business partner who smiled and nodded back, knowing that Weiss and Velvet would like some alone time. Velvet looked over at her girlfriend and decided to carefully climb into the bed and cuddle with her, holding on to the young woman that she loved and who had risked her life saving her own the day before.

Weiss carefully slid over to give Velvet enough room to climb into the bed with her, and as the faunus laid down beside the heiress, wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist. The young white-haired huntress draped her arm along the faunus' arm and scooted her back closer to her girlfriend, feeling Velvet nuzzle into her neck. Velvet leaned up and kisses Weiss' neck softly before whispering softly "I love you, Snowflake" as the former heiress fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face.

The following morning, Coco slipped in with a package and stashed it in the closet with Weiss' trademark white combat skirt and bolero. After she hid the package, The fashionista walked over to the bed and looked down at her sleeping teammate and business partner with a smile before writing a small note to Weiss about Velvet's gift. Coco was also working on a surprise for Weiss to thank her for taking care of Velvet.

Weiss began to stir slightly as she tried to get more comfortable and Velvet readjusted her positioning to hold Weiss closer and subconsciously kissed the heiress on her neck, causing Weiss to moan softly. Coco then slipped out of the hospital room and went to try and get in contact with a certain individual about her present for Weiss.

Velvet woke up slowly and blinked her eyes wearily as she looked at her girlfriend who was starting to show signs of life as it were.

"Mmm, good morning, Bunny" whispered the heiress sleepily as she looked up into brown eyes.

"Good morning to you also, Snowflake" Velvet said softly as she kissed Weiss on the forehead.

"After the doctor comes in to check on my leg today, would you like to try and get us some breakfast?" Weiss asked the faunus.

"If he says you can go in a wheelchair, I would love to push you to the cafeteria and we can eat together", Velvet said. "That way you can get some fresh air and out of this room for a while".

Just then there was a soft knock at the door of the room and the doctor came in. "Good morning, Ladies. How are you feeling this morning, Miss Schnee?" asked the doctor.

"I feel fine honestly." Weiss replied. "We were wondering if we could use a wheelchair so I can get outside for some fresh air and get some breakfast?" Velvet looked at the doctor with a pleading look.

"I suppose that would be alright, I just have to change the bandages and check the wound before I can allow you to leave the room".

Weiss and Velvet looked at each other with smiles on their faces as the doctor started to remove the bandages from the previous night and began to look at the damage done to Weiss' right leg.

"Judging from the amount of healing inside the wound, I would say that the combined aura of you both has done a remarkable job of mending the bone and stopping the bleeding. The size of the hole from the fang on the other hand will take some time to heal though" said the doctor as he began to wrap the leg with fresh bandages and antibiotic ointment to help prevent any infection. "I will allow you to venture out in a wheelchair, Miss Schnee, as long as Miss Scarletina is with you".

Weiss and Velvet both said "Thank you, doctor". They waited for about five minutes after the doctor walked out of the room before a nurse brought the wheelchair in and helpoed Weiss off of the bed. Velvet also helped get Weiss into the chair from the opposite side as the nurse. After lowering Weiss into the chair, the heiress wheeled herself over to the closet and grabbed the package which was hinted at by the note Coco left in Weiss' hand as she slept. Weiss made sure that she kept the package covered so Velvet didn't see it until the time was right.

"Are you ready to go get breakfast, Bunny?" the white haired huntress asked. "Yes Snowflake, lets get something to eat" Velvet responded.

Several minutes, two wrong, and one stop to ask for directions, The couple finally found the cafeteria and got something to eat. Weiss knew she needed to regain her strength, so she ordered herself a bowl of oatmeal with a banana and a slice of dry, wheat toast. Velvet ordered herself a short stack of pancakes (Nora eat your heart out), with a bowl of carrot sticks. Both girls got a small glass of orange juice to drink and after Velvet took care of the bill, the proceded outside to the courtyard for some fresh air.

After finishing their breakfast, They set their trays down on the table and as Velvet turned to face Weiss, the heiress uncovered the package that she and Coco worked on before the unfortunate injury to her right leg. Velvet stared blankly at the package before looking up into the bright blue eyes of her girlfriend.

. "I have a present for you, my Bunny". Weiss moved the blanket off of her lap, revealing the package with Velvet's patchwork heart emblazoned on it. Weiss said "Go ahead and open it".

Velvet arefully started to take the ribbons off of the packaging and undid the wrapping paper, revealing a plain white box. Upon removing the last of the paper, Velvet lifted the lid to reveal a brand new combat outfit in it. The faunus held it up to inspect it. Velvet could tell there was something different about the fabric and was just about to ask Weiss about it when she turned the outfit around and noticed the emblem on the back.

Velvet stared at the Patchwork Snowflake and Crystalline heart emblem with tears streaming down her face before quickly hugging Weiss. "Thank you", Velvet said to her girlfriend.

Velvet rushed to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the heiress, burying her face deep into Weiss' collarbone and neck. Velvet stammered out, "I love it, Snowflake, I will be right back".

After a couple of minutes, Velvet returned with her new combat outfit on. She was softly brushing out a few wrinkles as she stepped into view with a light flush on her cheeks. The faunus blushed a little more before turning her attention toward Weiss. Weiss gave an appraising look at her girlfriend before allowing a smile to cross her face. "It looks great on you, Bunny" Weiss said. "You may have noticed by the feel that there is something different about the fabric, but I had several types of dust woven into it so you can capitalize on typically used dust based attacks when you used your copy of our weapons".

Velvet blinked as she produced her copy of Myrtenaster. "Channel your aura through your new outfit and focus on the type of dust you wish to use". Weiss said. Velvet began to channel her aura and focused intently on the fire dust woven into the arms of her top. With a pleased look, Weiss smiled as the hardlight copy of Myrtenaster's blade turned from blue to a deep crimson with smoke tendrils wisping from its tip. "Well done, Velvet", Weiss said proudly. "As you can see, it now gives you more capabilities than just your base weapon and also makes you more surprising to your enemies as well". Velvet let her hardlight weapon fade into oblivion as she looked pleased with her gift.

"I wanted to get you something special, and the new emblem on it represents how much our lives are intertwined now. I wasn't sure ow you would like it, but judging by your reaction to it, I would guess that you like it" Weiss admitted.

"Like it, Snowflake? I absolutely love it, and you're right. Our lives are intertwined and I couldn't be happier than I am with you by my side and in my life. Weiss, I love you so much now that I don't want to even picture a day without you beside me" Velvet told Weiss. "You have put yourself in harms way for me on more than one occasion, even at the risk of your own life, and that says a lot about how much you love me".

Coco came out looking for Velvet and Weiss, followed by Fox and Yatsuhashi. Coco noticed that her faunus teammate was wearing her new combat outfit and smiled happily as she admitted to herself that it did look good on Velvet. Yatshuashi noticed the new emblem on the back and smiled in understanding at its meaning. Fox sensed Weiss glancing their way as they approached them and waved to the remaining members of Team CFVY.

"Looking good, Velvs" Coco said, causing the faunus to blush as she turned around. Fox walked over to the young huntress in the wheelchair and gave her a gentle hug befpre saying "Thank you for saving Velvet, Schnee".

Weiss nodded and smiled at the blind martial artist before she said "I would do it again in a heartbeat, too, Alastair".

Yatsuhashi looked rather stoic as he looked from Weiss to Velvet and as velvet was getting ready to say something to him to calm him down, the big man smiled and gently hugged her and Weiss before whispering in both of their ears, "I am happy for you both. You are adorable together. Do not let anyone ever say that Weiss Schnee was the same as her father, because for you to fall in love with a faunus proves that you are nothing like your him".

Weiss felt the tears starting to well up in here eyes as she heard Team CFVY accept her as one of their own. Coco then said "I have a small surprise for you, weiss. Turn around". The young huntress turned her wheelchair around and burst into tears as she saw her sister, Winter walking toward her.

"Sister! When did you get here and how did you know where we were?" Weiss said through her tears. Winter knelt down in front of her younger sister and whispered "Coco got word to me yesterday that you were still in Vale and had been injured. Father tried to stop me from coming to see you when I heard, but I told him to go kiss an Ursa". Everyone chuckled as Weiss wondered if her sister had been hanging around with Yang before this past week. "I don't care what that puffed up griffon says, you are still my sister and I will always love you, Weiss".

"I'm really glad to see you Winter. I'm sure you remember the rest of Team CFVY, but I want you to introduce you to Velvet Scarletina, my girlfriend" Weiss stuttered the last part without realizing it.

Winter looked shocked as she turned her gaze from her sister to the faunus that was holding her hand. "Really? How long have you two been together?" Winter asked.

Velvet spoke up in reply. "After the fight between us and the Paladins, I fell unconscious and was in the hospital for a week in a mild coma, but from what I understand, Weiss has had feelings for me for quite some time. Turns out that when your father disowned her, she was watching over me in the bullhead waiting to be flown to the hospital here".

"I knew that after Father turned his back on me and threw me out of the family, I could no longer keep my feelings for Velvet a secret. I stayed by her side until she woke up, and as we were talking, she surprised me by telling me that she had feelings for me too". Weiss looked Winter in the eyes as though trying to guage her reaction. "I know that man dispises faunus, but after spending so much time around Blake, I realized that not all faunus are bad. I also knew that I had found what made me happy when I looked at Velvet".

Winter then asked "then I assume your current condition had something to do with risking your life to save hers?"

"Yes sister, Ipushed her out of the way of a King Taijitu as it was striking from behind her, but I wasnt fast enough to get clear myself. Had it not been for Yatsuhashi and Velvet, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now" Weiss said solomly.

Winter looked at the gentle giant and the young faunus for a moment before hugging Velvet and then resting her hand on the big man's shoulder. "Thank you both for saving my sister's life, and Weiss, regardless of what Father may say or think, I am very proud of you for what you have done. You have shown me that you know what it means to be a true huntress, as well as a wonderful young woman".

Weiss smiled with a tear threatening to roll down her cheek at her sister's words, but before she could thank Winter, the older Schnee sibling added "Also, you need not worry about whether I approve of you dating Velvet. I am not like that stuck up ass that runs the SDC, and I can see that you two truly do love each other, and as such, you have my honest, whole hearted blessing".

 _ **A/N Once again, I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and follows, and i would especially like to thank CaliteRael for her input to make this short story better than I had planned. I am going to do one more chapter for this story due to wanting to get a bit more comfortable with my writing before going longer than five chapters.**_

 _ **I hope everyone has enjoyed New Beginnings (White Rabbit) up to this point, but stay tuned, not even I know what pairing I will work with next.**_

 _ **Remember, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as long as its NOT hateful.**_

 _ **Until next time everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings (White Rabbit)

Chapter 5

 _ **A/N Time for my first use of a time skip. Im jumping ahead a couple of months, so Weiss leg is healed up and shes back in action with fighting Grimm and helping Coco at Adel Clothing. Velvet had been putting her new combat outfit through its paces and making a good showing of it, Winter has been trying to keep things from falling apart in the Atlas Military, and through it all, Weiss and Velvet have grown even closer than they thought was possible.**_

 _ **I know it seems like I rushed this story a little with how fast Weiss and Velvet got together, but believe it or not, things like that do happen, even in the real world, so please, don't bash me for something that actually happened to me in my real life. I am able to actually pull it off in this story.**_

 _ **One Month Later**_

Weiss was just helping Coco put the finishing touches on a new jacket design for their new Dust Lined Combat Gear line of clothes when Coco got a letter brought to her by courier.

After opening it and reading its contents, the fashionista's jaw dropped and she looked at Weiss with an expression of astonishment.

"I just got word that things in Atlas aren't going so well for your sister and that Jacque Schnee has now thrown her to the wolves as well. It also looks like he also fired Klein as well" Coco said.

"Well, I honestly can't say Im surprised to hear that considering it's the man I used to call my father, but there is something I would like to do and hearing that is going to be beneficial to that plan" Weiss said with a wry grin that would have made Yang proud. "Coco, I need you to get word to my sister and Klein, have them both meet me here as soon as they both can. I need to get things in motion for what I have to do before they get here".

"You got it, Partner" Coco said as she composed the message to Winter with instructions to find Klein and bring him to Vale with her.

Weiss told Coco that she needed to head into Vale for a bit to pick up something of great importance for her plans, and with an acknowledging nod from Coco, Weiss vanished from sight.

Coco sat there as she finished the letter to Winter and Klein and began to think about what Weiss could possibly have up her cunning sleeve.

 _'Weiss and Velvet have been going strong in their relationship for a good month now and they are both very happy. If I know Velvet, anything that Weiss has planned will please the bunny to no end'._ Coco thought with a smile. ' _There is only one thing I can think of that is that important for Weiss to rush off to Vale and also to have me send this letter to her sister and their former butler...Weiss is going to propose to Velvet"._

Coco couldn't help but smile at the thought of her best friend and her business partner tying the knot, especially after everything they've been through together. Coco sealed the letter to the elder Schnee sister and sent for a courier.

Weiss stepped through the front door of the local jewelry store that was completely untouched by the attack on that fateful day just over a month ago and was greeted by a middle aged man wearing a black suit.

"Good afternoon, Miss Schnee. What can I do for you today?" the man asked politely.

"I would like to see what you have in the way of Engagement Rings please". Weiss said softly.

"Of course, Miss. Would you like me to be discrete about this as well?" He asked the former heiress.

"I would appreciate that. I want this to be a surprise for my girlfriend". she admitted.

The shopkeeper looked at her awestruck that she had said "Girlfriend", but when Weiss showed him a picture of her and velvet together, he was neside himself with joy at seeing how happy they were. "Does your family know about he, Miss?" he asked cautiously.

"My sister Winter knows about our relationship and is completely fine with us, but my father could care less. he disowned me after the attack of Beacon and Vale, and now it appears that he has disowne Winter and fired Klein as well" she said sadly.

The shopkeeper looked at her with a sorrowful look as he understood her feelings. "I think I have just the thing that would look beautiful on your girlfriend's hand".

He walked Weiss over to a small rack of his best quality rings and with a practiced glance, spun the rotating shelf until he spotted the right one. "Ah ha! There it is" he said.

Weiss looked at it carefully as he brought the ring closer for her to inspect for herself. It was a beautifuly ornate silver band with small diamond chips around the edges, but set into the middle was a 3/4 karat Princess cut diamond with hearts at the corners of the central gemstone.

"This is amazing quality, Sir" she said to the man. "That is perfect. I'll take it"

After making sure that she gave the correct sizing to the shopkeeper to ensure it fit Velvet properly, Weiss paid for the ring and placed it gently into the pocket of her coat

As the young woman was walking out of the shop, the man behind the counter shouted to her "Congratulations and good luck!"

 **Five Days Later**

Velvet had just came back from a successful Search and Destroy mission with Yatsuhashi when she was greeted by Weiss who had tears in her eyes.

Seeing Weiss' face, Yatsuhashi urged Velvet to go to her girlfriend and comfort her while he went to find Coco and Fox.

"Weiss, are you ok?" she asked Weiss.

Weiss threw her arms around Velvet and pulled her into a passionate kiss that caught the faunus off guard. "I've really missed you, Bunny" she said softly.

"I've missed you too, Snowflake".

Weiss stared deep into her girlfriend's bright brown eyes for a minute before speaking. "Velvet, there is something I need to talk to you about, but I want to wait until Winter and Klein get here later. Ok?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Velvet asked nervously.

"Everything is just fine, you beautiful Bunny" Weiss responded.

Withing the next two hours, Weiss and Velvet had sat down to relax while waiting for the older Schnee and the only man Weiss considered her father now. There was a soft knock on the door. Weiss got up to answer it and, to her surprise, she was greeted by Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Klein and Winter. Weiss gave both Winter and Klein tight tearful hugs at seeing them, knowing that they were no longer affiliated with the Patriarch of the Schnee Dust Company.

Winter! Klein! it's so good to see you both" she said.

Winter looked down at her sister and smiled happily as Klein took a moment to observe the younger Schnee in her new home.

"It looks like you have done quite well for yourself, Young Mistress". Klein said almost automatically.

"Please Klein, you dont have to refer to me as Mistress anymore. We are no longer bound by the formalities of my father". Weiss said softly as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"So, Sister, what seems to be so important that you would request all of us to be here?" Winter asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, Winter..." Weiss turned to Velvet, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box and knelt down in front of her faunus girlfriend.

Velvet immediately burst into tears as Weiss took a knee. This was followed by tears from Winter and Coco (the latter smiling all over herself with happiness for her teammate).

"Velvet, you and I have been through so much since Beacon, and I can not think of a better and more deserving person to spend the rest of my life with" Weiss started to say. The last line she said a little shakily though, "Velvet Scarletina, will you..marry me?"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, The faunus shouted her answer as she wrapped her arms around Weiss. "Yes Weiss, I would be honored to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together".

Weiss took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Velvet's ring finger and held her now fiancee tight as they both shed tears of happiness. It was at that point that they were joined in the hug by the remainder of team CFVY, Winter and Klein.

After a couple of moments, Weiss looked to Klein and asked him, "Klein, since you are the closest person I have to a father now, would you please do me the honor of giving me away at the wedding?"

Klein looked at Weiss for a second with tears in his eyes as he answered "I would be honored".

 **4 months later**

Weiss stood in a back room of the church looking out the window as Winter puts the finishing touches onto her sister's hair. "You look nervous Weiss", Winter said softly.

"Is it that obvious, Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, dear sister, it is very obvious. I do not blame you for your nervousness though, this is a big day for you" Winter said as the sisters heard a soft knock at the door.

Winter turned briefly to see Ruby walk into the room wearing a floor length pale blue dress. Weiss and Winter both smiled at her and could tell that she was just as nervous as the blushing bride herself was.

"Weiss! You look beautiful", Ruby said as she picked up the bouquet from the table.

Weiss turned a slight shade of pink as she smiled at her former Beacon team leader. "Thank you, Ruby" Weiss said softly.

Winter and Ruby then both took their leave and joined the rest of the brides maides out in the hallway.

Klein had just walked in to get Weiss for her entrance into her wedding ceremony when they heard the Wedding March start playing signifying Velvet approaching the alter with her father and Yatsuhashi.

Velvet was standing by the door with Yatsuhashi on one arm and her father on the other waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"You look stunning, Sweetie", Velvet's father said softly. "Weiss is a lucky young woman to have you in her life, and I am happy for you".

"Thank you, dad" Velvet said as she leaned her head onto her father's arm.

Yatsuhashi, for one of the rare times, had a genuine smile on his face as he looked at his teammate.

The trio heard the musicians start to play and waited for a few seconds before they emerged from the room. As the audiance turned to look, there were audible gasps as the young faunus bride was gliding toward the alter. Velvet was wearing an elegant shoulderless gown in a pale gold with a long flowing train behind her. The veil covering her face was made of the same soft pale gold as her dress, and allowed her rabbit ears to be seen. her hair was curled into long spiralled tresses with an ornate snowflake and heart embellished comb threaded through it.

To say that Velvet looked amazing would not do the young faunus justice as there wasn't a dry eye in the chapel. As Velvet, her father and Yatsu got to the alter, The two gentlemen stepped back into position as Coco smiled through her tears.

A minute later, Ruby emerged with Winter 5 steps behind her walked down the isle toward the alter where they were going to wait for the other bride to join them.

After taking a deep breath, Klein opened the door and led Weiss out of her designated room toward the alter. She was meat with her own share of tears and gasps at her own beauty. Her dress was a simple, yet beautiful white with "Schnee Blue" highlights, going up to one shoulder and being followed by a 6 foot train and had a "Schnee Blue" veil with the same snowflake and heart embellishments as Velvet's gold Veil.

As Weiss stopped at the alter and faced Velvet, the minister began speaking. "Weiss Schnee and Velvet Scarletina, Who gives these two women away to their partner?"

Velvet's father and Yatsuhashi both spoke up in unison, "We give Velvet to Weiss as her partner".

Klein then responded "I give Weiss to Velvet as her partner"

The minister began again. "Dearly beloved, We are gathered today to bear witness to the union of Velvet and Weiss as they become joined in wedlock. Is there anyone who has any reason why they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace".

With no one speaking out against the couple, The minister then indicated for Velvet to follow him with her vows. "Weiss Schnee, From your first fateful mission, to you placing this ring on my finger, my heart has been filled with feelings of worry, happiness and sadness as we have struggled each and every day together. I have a wonderful team behind me, but with you by my side, I feel I can do anything in this world and will continue to love you every day, from this day forth.

"Weiss, If you will follow me in reciting your vows", he motioned to Weiss.

"Velvet Scarletina, You have been my shining light of hope, my guardian angel and most importantly, you are my heart and soul. I have grown to love you more and more with each passing day, and will continue to do so from now until the end of time.

Weiss and Velvet reached over and lifted each other's veils so they could look deep into each other's eyes.

The rings were carried to the alter by Ruby who held the matching bands out for her friends to place on their partner's hands.

Upon placing the rings, the Minister then made an announcement introducing the happy couple. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Velvet and Weiss Scarletina!" At this, the entire audiance burst into tears and a thunderous round of applause as the newlyweds hurried down the isle hand in hand as one.

 **10 Years Later**

Coco was standing in the waiting room of the hospital, holding a two year old faunus who had soft snow white hair and long brown rabbit ears. The fashionista was woken up in the middle of the night by Velvet who said that Weiss' water had just broke and that they were rushing to the hospital. Velvet was just finishing with the paperwork when Coco arrived and quickly took her honorary nephew, Dallas Veridian Scarletina.

The fact that Weiss was carrying Velvet's child, just as Velvet had carried Dallas was in part due to incredible advances in genetics, better medical technology and later, even some skillful dust uses.

It had been a little over an hour since Weiss was rushed into the delivery room, and Coco was just about to sit down with the sleeping young boy when Velvet walked calmly out of the room with a gigantic smile on her face. "We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl now. Weiss is exhausted, so shes going to sleep and the baby is being checked out by the nurses" Velvet said to her friend.

"Have you picked out her name yet?" Coco asked quietly so she didnt wake Dallas.

"We have talked it over several times, and we are going to name her Cerulean Scarletina" Velvet said softly.

"You know, Velvs, I always knew you two would be great parents. For now though, go be with Weiss and also give her my love. I will look after Dallas for you".

"Thanks Coco". Velvet said as she headed back into the room where Weiss was resting.

When she got back into Weiss' room, Velvet took the hand of her now exhausted wife and kissed it softly with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Bunny?" Weiss whspered softly.

"Because Snowflake, you have just given me the second most wonderful gift from you to me, and I love you so much" The faunus said.

"I love you too, Bunny, and don't forget, you did the same for me with Dallas".

Just then the nurse came in with baby Cerulean wrapped in a tiny blanket and a pink cap on her head. it had two holes in it to allow her tiny white rabbit ears to stick out slightly. Taking a closer look, both Weiss and Velvet also noticed, much to their amusement, Cerulean had Weiss' trademark white hair. Both women had a feeling that their newborn was going to turn out to be the complete polar opposite of her older brother, but that wasn't going to stop them from being the happiest couple on Remnant.


End file.
